shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grand Voyage- Log 6/@comment-4080028-20140530124734
I really enjoyed seeing how this all concluded. Finally got to see the Cazzuto Family get what was coming to them. ^_^ Nicely done, Knave and Art. This was an awesome first major battle for your story, Z bro. Way to start things off on a good note. Had that awesome "Luffy and Zoro vs. Captain Morgan" feel to it. Can't wait to see what these two get up to next. :) I'd also like to point out there were two mistakes I spotted again. Firstly, the first instance where Don Cazzuto says "Magnum Punch." Seems you swapped the G and N around by accident. Gonna need to re-swap them, I'm afraid. Secondly, when Art is taking a few steps backward to allow Knave to finish his fight, you wrote "and taking a couple step backwards." Not sure if it was on purpose or not, but wouldn't it be "steps" and not "step"? Anyway, back to the story itself. This was an enjoyable chapter all around. Cool to see Ice John's fighting style was revealed, and I'm flattered to see Hi Kenpo was used (heh, seems I forgot I gave you permission to allow John to use Ichi Kenpo. ^_^;) ...Annd now I know why his name is Ice John. XD Wow, I'm slow today. Just a fair head's up though; there may be some drastic changes happening to Ichi Kenpo sometime in the future, so you may need to go back and make the appropriate alterations to Ice John's abilities afterward. Sorry for any inconveniences. >_< I did also enjoy seeing Knave go Naga Naga no Heat Barrage and Naga Naga no Blast on Don Cazzuto as a finisher. +_+ It was like seeing Luffy use a close quarter Gomu Gomu no Gatling mixed with either Goku's Kamehameha or Vegeta's Final Flash. +_+ Awesome mix right there. And certainly a great way to finish off a main antagonist. Makes me hope Chris' first major victory in One Dream is anywhere near half as good. (For added effect, I was listening to the 3rd track of this video while reading that scene. Starts at 2:00 by the way.) As for the part where Art decides to place his trust in Knave and even call him captain, well I have to admit, I had to re-read that to fully let it sink in that Art was going from "I don't trust you" to "give 'em hell, captain." It's not something I can really put into words, but there was just something about how you wrote that scene that really expressed the development of Art's character. Like, I could almost feel Knave's influence changing him; as if it were palpable or something. Very nicely done in my opinion. This is the first time where I can't properly explain something I've come to appreciate in someone else's story (and if it isn't, then I've forgotten about the past comments I've made. <_<) It was just a good climactic scene in all. I have no complaints. I also like seeing Sieghart and the others getting pumped to head off to South Blue at the end. Makes me hopeful that whatever you have in store is gonna be awesome. To make a long comment short; this was a fine chapter, bro. Well done. ^_^